clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aayla Secura
Aayla Secura was a Twi'lek Jedi Knight during the Clone Wars. Aayla was brought to the order and trained by her master and later close personal friend Quinlan Vos who rescued her from Ryloth. As a Jedi, Aayla was most capable in physical Force methods, being very adept in Form IV(Ataru) of Lightsaber Combat. Secura was also know to have commanded of the 327th Star Corps working with Clone Commander Bly. The Clone Wars Geonosis Aayla Secura was at the very start of the Clone Wars, being part of the Jedi Geonosis strike team and their rescue mission. While most of the 200 Jedi that were a part of the ground team died in battle, Aayla survived the conflict and participated in the further Battle of Geonosis, and the rest of the war. Battle of Hypori Shortly after the Battle of Muunilist, Obi-Wan Kenobi received a distress call from Hypori, informing him that a new droid general had appeared on the battlefield and was viciously attacking their forces. This droid general, revealed to be General Grievous, had pinned down a small group of Jedi in the debris of an assault ship. Of the six Jedi in the group, were Aayla Secura along with others such as Shaak Ti and Ki-Adi Mundi. With droid forces surrounding the site, the Jedi prepared themselves as Grievous slowly approached them. Sneaking in unnoticed, the Jedi were ambushed by Grievous, and most were quickly dispatched leaving Aayla, Shaak Ti, and Ki-Adi Mundi to fight him. Charging at Grievous, Aayla was picked up and tossed aside from the battle, where she would remain until the ARC troopers rescued the three remaining Jedi. Upon their rescue, both Secura and Shaak Ti were in critical condition from their fight with Grievous, but were stabilized in time to save their lives. Alzoc III Aayla Secura and Luminara Unduli were sent by Master Yoda to investigate Azloc III. Aayla, Luminara, and Commanders Gree and Bly took AT-TEs up a cliff. There were several obstacles in the way of the armored units forcing Luminara and Aayla had to force push some parts of the icy cliff away. Once they got to the top, they found a crashed ship Bly and Gree searched the area and found that the downed vessel was a cargo ship. Aayla and Luminara went into the depths and encountered a Vulture Droid. Gree sliced into a computer and found that a ship exploded because of a crate, and Asajj Ventress was involved. Once Gree found she put a bomb in the ship all of them ran to safety. Unduli and Secura fought Ventress and then trapped her with ice, but she none the less managed to escape. Luminara and Aayla reported to the Council about this missing crate, and Anakin said they found one like that on Ryloth. Plo Koon postulated that was what Kul Teska was after and was planned to use it to destroy Naboo's sun. Appearances *Jedi Crash *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes *Defenders of Peace *Holocron Heist *The Zillo Beast Strikes Back * R2 Come Home (appears in hologram) *Secret Weapons Category:Jedi Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Twi'lek Category:Force Users